


Молитва

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Обращаться к Богу – до сумасшествия странно. Никто не утверждает, что Роза Тайлер в своем уме.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Молитва

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).
  * Inspired by [▲ Doctor and Rose | I need a doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/683356) by Veronica Moretti. 



> За саму идею, собственно, должна благодарить виддера, создавшего этот клип – https://youtu.be/BmwnLJdEVWg
> 
> И да. В свое время я обещала, что больше не буду писать по Доктор/Роза, и даже смирилась, собственно, с финалкой четвертого сезона. Но... Смирилась я гораздо позже, чем был написан этот текст, да и... Да и перестать любить этих двоих как пару я не могу. Не могу физически, морально и астрально. Потому что они для меня – нечто неприкосновенное, несмотря на развитие сериального сюжета.

_«Отче наш, сущий на небесах…»_

Молитва Богу — сродни предательству всей прошлой жизни. Обращаться к седовласому старику, чье существование подкреплено лишь претерпевшей многие редакторские правки Библией, до сумасшествия странно.

Никто не утверждает, что Роза Тайлер в своем уме.

_«…Да святится имя Твое, да приидет Царствие Твое…»_

Утопая в море шелка и органзы, она стоит на коленях. Пальцы сцеплены в замок, голова покорно опущена перед небольшим распятием. На поджатых губах — бесцветный блеск, глаза, утерявшие былую яркость, искусно подведены темным. В воздухе плывет тонкий запах лаванды и чего-то церковного, такого привычного для служителей Господа и абсолютно чуждого для самой Розы.

За стеной слышатся звуки органа, отдающиеся в висках настоящим набатом. Синхронизировать такты величественной музыки с собственным сердцебиением — задача из необходимых, но невозможных.

Разве можно сравнить ритмы изящного в своей громоздкости инструмента и булыжника, застывшего в груди и бьющегося о ребра так, что почти физически больно?

Роза не сравнивает.

_«…да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе…»_

Ноги затекли от непривычной позы, а колени и вовсе умоляют о пощаде, но Роза упряма. Ей необходимо собраться с силами, прежде чем перечеркнуть прошлое и сделать шаг в будущее. Будущее, что обязательно будет счастливым, она себе обещала. Через несколько минут Роза Тайлер исчезнет, словно её никогда и не существовало, а ей на смену придет Роза Уинтер. Все еще улыбчивая, все еще умеющая ценить чужие шутки и смеяться над ними, но уже куда более серьезная, умудренная жизненным опытом… Замужняя.

Джин бы гордился её выдержкой. Её милый и все понимающий Джин. Ясное солнышко с горящими рыжиной волосами, каждая кудряшка которых, кажется, так и норовит обжечь пальцы, только попробуй прикоснуться. Джеки ворчала, что на Розе прервется их гордый светловолосый род, ведь не поцелованного небесным светилом ребенка не может родиться у такого отца. Роза лишь приподнимала на это уголки губ и давила тяжелый вздох.

Нет, она хочет детей, правда, хочет. Но пухлый мальчишка, протягивающий руки к ней во множественных снах, является обладателем шевелюрой цвета темного шоколада, а взгляд его огромных глаз настолько притягателен, что сдерживать слезы после пробуждения было невозможно. Хорошо, что он больше не появляется. Это было хуже кошмаров; а теперь… Теперь Роза засыпает на плече у Джина, а он обещал её беречь от всего плохого. Он сделает это, Роза верит.

Солнце не может лгать.

_«…Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день…»_

Скрип двери заставляет стряхнуть с себя молитвенную кроткость и повернуть голову к источнику шума. Главное, чтобы не Джинджер, ему нельзя видеть её до свадьбы.

Но нет. Он помнит и чтит традиции, наверняка переминаясь где-то в соседней комнате с ноги на ногу и в сотый раз проверяя идеальность галстука или бутоньерки. Вместо него с дверным замком какую-то долю секунды воюет столь же рыжая, как и сам Джин, женщина. Чуть полноватая, хотя это ей и к лицу, с беспорядком на голове, упакованная в довольно изящное ореховое платье. Наверняка, одна из его родственниц, пришла успокоить невесту перед свадьбой, не зная, что Роза попросила оставить её совсем ненадолго одну.

— Так и знала, что найду тебя тут! — восклицает женщина, наконец-то совладав с дверью и сосредоточив все свое внимание на Розе.

Будто бы в католической церкви найдется очень много мест, где невеста может находится за несколько минут до венчания.

Но Роза не произносит упрека вслух, оставаясь учтивой и терпимой к родственникам будущего мужа. Она лишь растягивает губы в легкой улыбке и миролюбиво говорит:

— Я немного волнуюсь. Джеки не говорила вам, что мне хотелось немного побыть одной?

— Джеки? — чуть хмурясь, переспрашивает женщина, покачиваясь на слегка высоковатых каблуках. — А, — добавляет она через секунду, — Джеки Тайлер, твоя мама… Упс, нет, я не успела повидаться с ней. Посмотрела, что церемония еще не началась, и побежала искать тебя. Кстати, чудесно выглядишь. Замечательное платье!

Роза улыбается чуть шире.

Её случайная гостья на редкость болтлива, она едва поспевает за её быстрой речью, но в этом есть какое-то невообразимое очарование. Впрочем, Уинтеры практически все такие, вон Джин умудрился очаровать её через несколько минут после их случайного знакомства. Болтал о ерунде, угостил замечательным кофе, а после так завуалировано пригласил на свидание, что Роза даже не сразу поняла. С ним было легко и просто, с ним так обязательно будет и дальше. Все равно Роза не признается себе, что ответила ему взаимностью потому, что он был ни капли не похожим на…

_«…и прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим…»_

— И как тебе соорудили такую прическу, Господи помилуй, — женщина все никак не угомонится, подходя все ближе к Розе. — Наверняка штук сто заколок воткнули в голову, так же и срезонировать от напряжения недолго. Но должна признать, смотрится миленько. Ты, пожалуй, рождена, чтобы носить свадебное платье…

Роза закусывает щеку изнутри, думая о том, насколько глупо они сейчас выглядят. Она — едва ли не впервые в жизни решившая обратиться к Богу, и эта нежданная гостья — так нелепо нарушившая зарождающуюся в груди молитву. Вздохнув, Роза чуть приподнимает пышную юбку платья и поднимается с колен, чтобы больше не смотреть на женщину снизу вверх.

А та, поджав губы, застывает всего в нескольких шагах, внимательно её рассматривая. Несколько мгновений они молчат, чувствуя неловкость, повисшую в воздухе, а потом Роза интересуется:

— Вас Джин прислал?

Женщина выгибает бровь, словно понятия не имеет, о ком идет речь, и Роза только прикрывает глаза на мгновение. Уинтеры хоть и очаровательные, но не без своих странностей. Хотя у кого их нет?

— У меня важное задание, вообще-то, — слегка понизив голос, сообщает женщина. И только сейчас Роза замечает продолговатую коробочку, обтянутую темным бархатом, что зажата в одной из ладоней гостьи. — Или поручение. Хотя я предпочитаю думать, что это все — исполнение _моей_ идеи, ведь этому долговязому идиоту пришлось бы прожить вечность, дабы понять, что следует сделать в столь знаменательный день.

Короткое «вечность» отскакивает от стен, вбивая где-то сотый по счету воображаемый гвоздь между ребер. Люди, не знающие цену времени, так легко разбрасываются далекими для понимания словами. Они проворачивают ножи в спинах, заливают раны ропой, а потом отряхиваются и продолжают жить дальше.

Розе известно, сколько стоит мгновение — утерявшие силу пальцы умноженные на стену между мирами.

Не забудет она и цену минуты — смешанное со слезами искреннее признание в степени догорающей далекой звезды с никогда не прозвучавшим «я тоже тебя лю…»

_«…И не дай нам впасть в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого…»_

Роза хватает воздух ртом, будто её только что превратили в рыбу и выбросили на берег без возможности вернуться под воду, а потом снова фокусируется на стоящей напротив женщины. У нее сегодня свадьба, праздник, «знаменательный день», как правильно прозвучало прежде. Не лучшее время для временной арифметики. Да и Роза никогда не была сильна в точных науках.

А женщина по-прежнему не отводит от неё изучающего взгляда. Будто бы не может понять, что такого в ней мог отыскать её… а кто? Племянник, кузен или, чем черт не шутит, дядя? Кто она вообще такая? Зачем пришла? Есть ли у неё причина или оправдание, чтобы вот так врываться и отвлекать Розу от обращения к тому, в чье существование она до сих пор не особо верит?

Миллион вопросов едва не срываются с губ в одночасье, но гостья успевает первой.

— Меня попросили передать тебе подарок, — её голос звучит чуть тоньше, чем прежде, и Роза уверена — та переживает. — Это очень важная вещь, которой под силу помочь тебе в принятии самых важных в жизни решений. Я не думаю, что лучше всего подхожу на роль дарителя, но…

Розе протягивают коробочку, а у неё почему-то не сгибаются пальцы, чтобы принять презент. Сердце стучит где-то под самым горлом, только попробуй сказать слово — и оно выпрыгнет, вырвется наружу, рассыпется стеклянным крошевом прямо у неё на глазах.

— Только открой это после моего ухода, пожалуйста, — с нажимом просит женщина. — Там ничего опасного, уверяю. Но ты сама поймешь, что такой подарок выбрал бы тишину и исключительно твое присутствие.

Роза хмурится, удерживая небольшую коробочку на раскрытой ладони, и наблюдает за тем, как крохотные искорки света пляшут на черном бархате.

Эта ситуация до чертиков странная, если не сказать пугающая, но почему-то Розе не страшно.

— С… Спасибо, — словно очнувшись, говорит она, и женщина выдыхает, расслабляет плечи, широко улыбается, а после быстро обнимает Розу.

— Будь счастлива, девочка, — тихий шепот невесомо касается неприкрытого тканью платья плеча, — и никогда не забывай, что свое счастье человек выбирает сам.

Отстранившись, женщина старательно моргает и немного нелепо размахивает ладонями перед лицом.

— Ох, я такая сентиментальная, кто бы мог подумать! Так, все, пойду, пока не расплакалась здесь. Все эти праздники, подарки, свадьбы… Так торжественно и утомительно одновременно!..

Бормоча, она пятится к двери и почти касается ручки, когда Роза, спохватившись, окликает её:

— Погодите! Вы не сказали, как вас зовут!

Женщина мешкает несколько секунд, словно сомневается, нужно ли представляться, но перед тем, как исчезнуть за дверью, роняет:

— Донна. Донна Ноубл.

Роза хмурится, не припоминая ни одного из знакомых её родственников Джинджера с таким именем, а после открывает подаренную коробочку.

Церковный пол тут же грозится уплыть из-под ног.

На темной подкладке красуется тонкая цепочка, увенчивающая небольшим кулоном.

Небольшим серебрянным кулоном в виде ТАРДИС.

_«…Ибо Твое есть Царство и сила и слава вовеки…»_

Промедление всегда подобно смерти. Роза не собирается застывать на месте: зажав кулон в руке, она вылетает из комнаты, искренне надеясь, что эта… Донна не успела уйти далеко. Это не является наваждением, а потому не может быть — ну пожалуйста, Господи, пусть все же не может быть! — шуткой, не может быть дурацкой идеей Джеки, Пита или Микки… Нет-нет-нет… Это…

Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть это и вправду окажется он.

Пусть это и вправду будет Доктор.

По-жа-луй-ста.

Донны не видно ни в одном из церковных коридоров, а потому Роза со всех ног бросается к выходу. Лондонская погода на удивительно тепла и ласкова сегодня, солнечные лучи мажут по голым плечам, пускают мириады искристых зайчиков по тонкой ткани, только Розе все равно. Она задыхается от бега, и тем не менее, не останавливается, выискивая знакомый силуэт.

Женщина по имени Донна тем временем быстрым шагом пересекает церковный газон.

— До… Донна! — кричит Роза изо всех сил, спотыкаясь в неудобных туфлях и норовя свалиться с каждой ступеньки витиевато выложенной лестницы. — Донна, пожалуйста!

Донна застывает на месте, заслышав оклик, медленно оборачивается к Розе, и на её лице расцветает широкая улыбка.

— Ты хорошо подумала? — отбросив всякие уточнения, спрашивает Донна, стоит Розе с ней поравняться.

Чувствуя, как по щекам одна за другой катятся горячие слезы, Роза лишь усмехается. Одним легким жестом она находит нужную заколку и расщелкивает её.

Сорванная фата летит за ветром причудливой птицей, оставаясь единственным свидетелем исчезновения двух женских силуэтов в тени церковного сада.

(На самом деле — в синей телефонной будке, но разве поверит кто-то обычной фате?)

***

Донна влетает в ТАРДИС первой и, кажется, кричит что-то о долгах, нервах и необходимости выпить, а Роза… Роза считает до тридцати и обратно, прежде чем убеждает себя переступить порог такого знакомого корабля. Слои пышной юбки шелестят, как листья осики на ветру, только на это, кажется, никто не обращает внимания.

Застыв у двери, Роза не сводит взгляда с Доктора, смотрящего на нее слегка недоверчиво: кажется, он был абсолютно уверен в том, что она выберет не его, а будущего мужа, свадьбу, домик с белым заборчиком в перспективе и весь этот параллельный мир. А Розе все равно, что она там думал и думает сейчас — ей кажется, что она больше никогда не сможет насмотреться на него, чтобы хватило. Каждая черточка лица, каждая деталь костюма, каждый неосознанный жест… Это такое привычное и родное, что в груди саднит. Роза верит и одновременно нет: разве это может происходить на самом деле? Разве она не потеряла любую надежду на новую встречу? Разве она…

Вера затапливает каждую клеточку тела. Чуть горчит у основания языка, проникает солью от слез сквозь кожу и сладостно пьянит голову.

Роза улыбается Доктору. Улыбается сначала робко, а затем, глубоко вдохнув, — широко, искренне, счастливо.

Больше её не заботит ни одна проблема в целой вселенной; они способны решить каждую, ведь снова вместе.

— Вы долго будете стоять, как два болвана? — ворчит выглядывающая из-за пульта управления Донна. — Марсианский мальчик, не знаю, как у вас, а на Земле невест принято целовать.

Роза не сдерживает короткого, чуть истерического смешка, зато Доктор… Доктор наконец-то оживает.

Наверное, ему по душе некоторые из земных традиций.

Роза не возражает.

Да будет так.

_«Аминь»._


End file.
